


I Will Have My Vengeance, In This Life Or The Next

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Punishment, Rape, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Maximus decides to have his vengeance. Commodus POV.





	

'They tell me your son squealed like a girl when they nailed him to the cross... And your wife, moaned like a whore when they ravaged her again, and again, and again.' I smile triumphantly.

'Leave them out of it. They have nothing to do with this.' Maximus' throat tightens.

'Calm down. I can give you the exact same fate with just one snap of my fingers. Know your place, Maximus. I am the emperor now.'

That's it for Maximus. He roars in anger as his fist hits my nose. Blood flows out of my nose. But Maximus is not done yet. His other hand grabs my throat. I feel the eyes of the crowd in my back. And in particular the eyes of Lucilla and Lucius. Especially Lucius. He who sees me as the strong, powerful, confident Commodus. He who thinks I'm invincible. He must be shocked to see someone grab my throat like that.

I see how little drops of blood fall on Maximus' wrist.

'Why do you torment your subjects like that? It's disgusting.' Maximus' grip on my throat tightens a bit.

'You have no right to do this to me.' I just hope that Quintus will save me from this. That he will arrest Maximus. That Maximus will have the same fate as his wife and son.

'You had no right to kill my family.'

'Just leave me alone!'

'How could I? You killed the only people I truly loved!'

Maximus pulls me with him by my neck. He pulls me inside.

'Where is your bedchamber?' Maximus demands.

'Why do you want to know that?' I demand back.

'Just answer!' Maximus shakes me roughly before repeating his question. 'Where is your bedchamber?'

'Don't you dare wound me!'

'Tell me where it is, you asshole!' Maximus strikes me on my cheek with his fist.

'It... It's...' I sigh, admitting temporarily defeat. 'It's down the corridor on the left side. Don't kill me. Please.'

'I'm not going to kill you. I am going to have my vengeance on you. And after that I'm going to brag about it. Me, a gladiator having his vengeance on the spoiled, arrogant "emperor" Commodus. You're not the true emperor. Marcus Aurelius is the true emperor of Rome.'

'Leave my father out of this!' I snarl as I try to get away from Maximus.

'Why would I? You wouldn't leave my wife and son out of this either.'

'Just... Let me go! I have done nothing wrong!'

'You have done nothing wrong? Do you even hear you own words? Where did you say your bedchamber was?'

'Down the corridor on the left side.'

Maximus drags me into my bedchamber and dumps me on the bed. I sit up as Maximus starts searching my stuff.

'What are you looking for?' I ask, confused.

'Looking for something to tie you to the bed.' Maximus doesn't stop looking through my stuff while he answers.

'I do have some leather straps around here somewhere.' I say it before I actually realize I say it.

'Where is it?' Maximus hovers over me, making me lean back a bit. 'Where?' he shouts. I don't want to obey to him, but I'll have to.

'On my desk. Somewhere.'

It takes Maximus a few seconds to find it.

‘Take your armor off.’ Maximus’ eyes almost force me to do as he says. I have no other choice. I’ll have to obey. Then that’s what I’ll do.

Maximus watches me take off my armor. Then I get pushed back on the bed. I am forced on my back. Maximus has one knee on my chest as he ties my wrists to the bedposts. Then he turns to my ankles, tying them to the bedposts too.

'Let me go, please.' To my own disgust, I sound begging. I sound as if I'm afraid of Maximus.

'You aren't afraid of me are you? You, Commodus, "emperor" of Rome.' Maximus laughs contemptuously.

'What is it that you want?'

'You must have a knife somewhere...'

'Under the bed.' I can't fight him now. I can't provoke him now. Maybe he'll let me live if I do what he wants me to. Maximus dives under the bed, obviously pleased by my yielding to his will.

It takes Maximus seconds to find the dagger. Then Maximus hovers over me again. He uses the dagger to cut off the clothes I wear under my armor.. I blush in shame as Maximus bares my lower body.

'Don't do this' I whisper, terrified.

'Why not?' Maximus answers, studying my naked body. 'You are awful on the inside, but your outside is beautiful.' I don't know if I am blushing in shame or in pride. His hand reaches out to touch the area between my tights.

'Don't you dare touch me!'

'I can do whatever I want. If you want to live, you do what I say and nothing else.'

'What option do I have?'

I turn my face away in disgust as Maximus undresses. His cock being fully hard. His hand strokes my cock. I hate it that my body reacts the way it does. My cock gets hard too. Why? But Maximus decides he is not yet ready to penetrate my ass yet. He pushes his cock in to my mouth instead. I gag helplessly as Maximus fucks my mouth. I start to feel unwell as Maximus' cock goes deeper and deeper. I am disgusted by Maximus' grunts of pleasure.

It feels like an eternity later when Maximus finally withdraws his cock from my mouth. My throat is raw. Pre-come and my own spit mixing in my mouth. I spit it out, right in Maximus' face.

It surprises me that Maximus undoes my bonds.

'On your hands and knees' is Maximus' only explanation.

'Why would I do that?' I demand.

'Because I say so. Now do as I say or I'll make you do it. And I won't be kind.'

'You want to rape me, don't you?'

'Just do as I say!' Maximus grabs my shoulders and shakes me a bit before hitting me in my face with his flat hand. I look at him, terrified.

'I... ehm...'

'Just - do - as - I - say!' Maximus shouts, slapping me several times.

You have no reason to slap me!'

‘You have no reason to be such an asshole!’

No more words. Maximus just grabs my hips and settles me exactly how he wants me to be. I feel how he parts my butt cheeks.

‘No, please’ I plead, desperately. ‘Don’t do this to me.’

‘Why not? I want my vengeance, and I will have it.’

I tremble as I feel Maximus’ hard cock against my entrance. I feel how his top enters me. I moan as Maximus starts thrusting in my hole.

‘You say you like the taste of justice, so now we’ll see how you like the taste of justice if I’m the one punishing you, and not the other way round.’ Maximus’ hands are on my hips as he forces his cock inside of me. He keeps on pounding in me. I bite my lip while I try not to cry out in pain.

Maximus moans as he comes inside of me. His come spilling deep inside of me. After that he collapses on top of me. He caresses my hair and kisses the back of my neck.

‘You are so incredibly tight, darling’ Maximus whispers, almost loving.

‘If I ever see you again, or if you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you!’ I hiss.

‘You can’t kill me. You must know that by now. You even said that I “just won’t die”.’

‘Don’t you dare say anything about this to any one!’

‘Oh, I will. I will tell everyone about this lovely encounter between you and me.’

***

‘Commodus, brother…’ Lucilla whispers. ‘There is something I need to tell you. There is something… But… I don’t think Lucius wants to know it.

It’s a day later. Lucius is sitting on my lap, playing around with a sword. I’m sitting at my desk. I have just allowed myself a moment of rest after signing at least one hundred documents.

‘And now I want to know it!’ Lucius answers.

‘Just tell it. Whatever it can be, I don’t think it’ll harm him. He’s already a big boy.’ As I say that, I fondle Lucius’ hair.

‘Yes, I am!’ Lucius answers proudly, hugging me tight.

Lucilla sighs, her eyes aimed at the floor.

‘I… It isn’t meant for his ears. Please…’ Lucilla’s voice is almost begging.

‘I… What could possibly be so incredibly awful that…?’ I ask, but Lucilla interrupts me.

‘Just believe me, brother!’ she almost cries out.

‘Just say it.’

‘Maximus –’ This time Lucilla gets interrupted by me.

‘Which Maximus?’ I ask, shocked.

‘I only know one Maximus. Maximus Decimus Meridius. But can I go on with my story or not?’

‘Yes, go on.’ My stomach aches; I think I know what this is about.

‘He said… After Maximus… Ehm… Grabbed your throat and dragged you off... He told me about… He told me he had his… vengeance…’

I laugh contemptuously, just as Maximus did, not even twenty-four hours ago. ‘What kind of “vengeance”?’

‘Maximus said you’d like to tell me that yourself.’

At that words, I turn red. I stop smiling. I feel the anger building up. I feel my muscles tense. ‘What did he say?’

‘You’d like to tell me that yourself.’

‘Nothing happened, dear sister. I… Nothing happened.’

‘He said it was rather… Ehm…’

‘Yes…? He said it was rather…?’

‘He said it was lovely. He said he loved the few moments of love.’

‘Do you love Maximus, Uncle?’ Lucius asks, suddenly. And then I realize he’s been here the whole conversation.

‘No. I don’t even like him. But your mother does.’ I smile as I say it, trying to convince him that this is a normal conversation.

‘They are good friends, aren’t they?’

‘They are more than friends.’

‘That’s enough of that conversation’ Lucilla says, blushing. She is probably thinking about her memories with Maximus. The night after her… lovemaking with Maximus. The night she discovered she was with child. ‘Just tell me what happened.’

‘No. I won’t. Nothing happened.’

‘Something happened, I know it. I feel it.’

‘Maximus… He… He did things… Unforgivable things…’ I stare into nothingness, trembling as the memory is refreshed in my mind. As the horrific scene is played again in my head.

‘He would never harm anyone. Except for you. I bet he harmed you no more that you harmed him. Just as I wounded him no more than he wounded me.’

‘He did do those… things…’

‘I’m sure he didn’t.’

‘Just believe me, you whore!’ I hiss as I jump up and slap Lucilla in her face. Tears appear in her eyes as she stares at me, terrified – the exact same way I stared at Maximus. Her hand covers her cheek. She stumbles backward, but I grab her upper arms, not allowing her to move away from me any further. ‘That he was kind to you, doesn’t mean he was kind to me! He hates me! It’s a miracle that he didn’t just kill me!’ My voice trembles, in anger and frustration.

‘You called me a whore…’ Lucilla whispers. ‘You called me a whore…’

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.’

Lucilla pulls herself free after a moment of silence. She flees. Lucius stares at me, not believing what just happened, and then he flees, too. I sigh as I sit down again, massaging my head.

‘Oh God…’ I sigh.

***

‘Brother… I… I know everything now. I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you.’ Lucilla wipes away tears as she kneels beside me. It’s been an hour since I hit her in the face. Or two hours. I don’t know and I don’t care. ‘The things Maximus did to you…!’

‘It’s alright. I was unconscionable.’ I swallow, being awkwardly reminded of what happened between Maximus and me, again.

‘I asked Maximus about what happened. At first he wouldn’t tell me anything, but later he gave in. He told me everything. He told me how he raped you. He told me everything.’

We both sob as we hug.

‘I’m so sorry for not believing you at you word’ Lucilla sobs in my shoulder, barely audible, repeating her earlier words.

‘It’s alright’ I say, but my voice still trembles.

We hug and sob for a long time until Lucilla stands up again. She straightens her clothes and fashions her hair again.

‘I need to finish something. Something important.’ Lucilla kisses me on my cheek before walking off.

***

Lucilla enters my office for the third time today. I want to sigh and ask her why she is here, again, but then I see she’s crying. I see blood running out of her nose.

‘What happened?’ I ask as I take her in my arms. I kiss her shoulder. ‘What happened?’ I ask again.

‘Maximus… He… He hit me!’ Lucilla cries, barely able to speak.

‘He hit you?’ I repeat, not believing my ears.

‘Yes…’ Lucilla whispers.

‘That’s it!’ I hiss angrily as I let Lucilla go and walk out of my office.

‘Don’t! He’ll hurt you!’ Lucilla cries out as I slam the door behind me.

Luckily, Maximus was just on the way to my office.

‘What do you think you are doing?’ I demand, grabbing his throat.

‘What do you think you are doing?’ Maximus demands back.

‘You dare hit my sister! You asshole!’ I punch Maximus right on the nose. And then it Maximus grabbing my throat, pushing me against the wall. His fist hits my face. It hits my face a dozen times. I don’t even bother to protest. I don’t even bother to do anything.

And then Lucilla’s scream is heard, her voice filling the corridor.

‘Maximus, no!’ Lucilla cries out. ‘Don’t! Don’t hurt Commodus!’

I look at her, feeling the blood run down my face.

‘Brother…’ she whispers. I grunt as she caresses my cheek. My bloody cheek.

And then I feel a dagger penetrating right through my armor, right in my ribs. I gasp in pain and fall to my knees. Lucilla pulls me close. Her breath on my forehead.

‘What happened?’ Lucius comes out of his bedroom, and then he sees me. He just stops dead when he sees me, lying on the floor like that, tight in Lucilla’s embrace.

‘It’s alright’ I say, but I can’t even convince myself.

‘It’s not alright!’ Lucilla cries as her tears drop on my face. I feel my own blood choking me. I swallow the blood down.

‘It’s alright… I… I deserved it…’ I swallow again, and yet the blood comes out of my mouth, running down my cheeks. ‘Just stay with me…’

‘Brother… Dear brother…’ Lucilla whispers.

‘Uncle, are you… dying…?’ Lucius starts to cry too.

‘Yes, my dear boy…’ I sigh as I smile at him.

‘Don’t die! I need you! You are my role model!’

‘Maximus is a good role model too.’ I smile.

‘But I need you too!’ Lucilla cries.

‘You have Maximus and Lucius.’

‘But I love you too!’

‘I love you back, my dear sister.’

‘Uncle… Please…’ Lucius begs. I smile again as I fondle his hair, for the last time.

And then the pain… disappears. And my soul does


End file.
